The present invention pertains to portable seating apparatus, and particularly to such apparatus which may usefully be employed for acquiring anthropometric information.
Reliable anthropometric data is increasingly important in designing equipment adaptable to users having a wide range of anatomical characteristics. For certain applications, it may be desirable or necessary to obtain required anthropometric data by measuring selected body dimensions of groups of subjects at geographically separated locations, who are representative of a particular class or population. For example, it may be necessary to acquire anthropometric information in this manner to assist in the design of protective equipment which will be adaptable to any member of any law enforcement agency.
To acquire anthropometric data based on uniform measuring instruments and procedures for the above or other purposes, a measuring team may successively move to different locations and employ anthropometric devices which are generally known to measure selected body dimensions of each member of a group of subjects. Measurement of certain significant dimensions, such as sitting height and buttock-knee length, requires that a subject be in a seated position, and uniformity of measurement is enhanced if an adjustable foot support is available to insure that the subject's thighs will be parallel to the floor and his calves perpendicular, regardless of the subject's leg length. However, a suitable foot support, or even a suitable seating bench, may not readily be available at each site of measurement, whereas structures for adequately positioning subjects may be too heavy or bulky for practical transport to every site. In addition, anthropometric measuring devices such as scales or various kinds of calipers may be quite delicate and may become damaged or misplaced in moving between measuring sites.